myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Interactive
And 1st Logo (2000-2006) Nicknames: CNi's Revenge Logo: The 1992-2004 shiny Cartoon Network logo comes from the top and emerges the blue-deep-beam. then it breaks the wave front into a sequence of optical vortex loops around the soliton. 'Various CN-series characters starting to suck up from the bottom and into the outside of the Cartoon Network logo. Then the gray plate with "INTERACTIVE" on it with the green cartridge piece, comes in a top and sticks to the logo. Then the beam disappears. Variants: *Depending on a variant, here's the following characters from different CN shows that are sucked in the CN logo. They are Johnny Bravo (from ''Johnny Bravo), Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Jack (from Samurai Jack), Bubbles and Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls), Ed (from Ed, Edd n' Eddy) and Dexter and Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory). On The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage, the copyright appears under the logo after the animation is done. *There is another variant where the blue beam is darker. and it doesn't have Plus different CN characters that are sucked this time are Numbah 1 (From Codename: Kids Next Door), Courage (from Courage'' the Cowardly Dog''), Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo), Chicken (from Cow & Chicken), Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in their poses (from The Powerpuff Girls),Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory), Grim (from Grim & Evil/The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy), Ed (From Ed, Edd n' Eddy) and Jack (From Samurai Jack). *There is a still version of the logo is still. FX/SFX: The animation Music/Sounds: The UFO Beam sounds. Availability: The still variant appears on CN games like The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction for N64 and PS1, CN games for GBA and Dexter's Laboratory: Science Ain't Fair and The'' Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Pet Project'' for PC. The first variant appears on CN games like Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab? for PS1, Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Great Defender of Fun 2: Baby Boy Chase, Evil Con Carne ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls games like Relish Rampage. The 2nd variant appears on some later CN games like Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku, The Great Defender of Fun ''and The Powerpuff Girls: Princess Snorebucks''. Scare Factor: *Minimal, because of the Ring-like shapes. 2nd Logo (2004) Nickname: "CN Eyes" Logo: A Cartoon Network logo appears. Suddenly the "'''C" becomes an eye and blinks, then the two parts disperse like rubber and crash each other, shaking the eye. The name appears below. We then cut to the Majesco Entertainment logo and Crave Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: The eye blinking, parts moving and sparks coming out of the eye. Music/Sounds: A cuckoo sound and the crash. Availability: Appears only on Teen Titans and The Great Defender of Fun: Planet Racing for PS2. Scare Factor: None, Its a hilarous logo. 3rd Logo (2006-2009) Nicknames: "Push-Button Cartoons", "The Green Button", "The CN Button" Logo: On a green background with a green button, popping up, a hand (possibly Billy's from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) pushes the button, which involves various CN-based characters (From Billy laughing at Grim's underwear but Mandy is not amused, Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy stacked on each other, frightened, Bloo and Mac playing from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ben Tennyson and different aliens from Ben 10.) They begin to appear faster, until the background changes to black with the 2004 Cartoon Network logo with "interactive" at the bottom. The logo glows green, and the button is still intact. Variant: There is a still variant that takes place on a white background. FX/SFX: The button pressing, the glowing. Music/Sounds: A few button pressing sound effects ending with some UFO-like buzzes. None for the still variant. Availability: Appears on Cartoon Network Racing, Ben 10: Alien Force, Chop Socky Chooks: The Video Game, Cartoon Network: Unite!, Danny: and the Power of Juju ''and The ''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The still variant can be seen on CN games for DS like Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Scam of the Century Chop Socky Chooks: The Video Game, Cartoon Network: Unite!, ''and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''. Scare Factor: *Low. The character changing can catch you off-guard. *None for the still variant. 4th Logo (2009- ) Nicknames: "The Electric Logo", "The Green Button II", "The CN Button II" Logo: Green light follows along the curvy surface, made of circles. Then we see the CN logo, where C is full of green electric charge. The charge goes to the whole logo and lights on the button, which in the turn causes the name to appear. FX/SFX: All in CGI. Music/Sounds: the same Retro-like humming sound, humming and electric noise. Availability: Seen on'' Secret Saturdays: Beasts of The 5th Sun and Cartoon Network: Attack of the Toybots.'' Also appears on Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (2011- ) Logo: A black background appears. Suddenly, it zooms out to a white background. The black background is now a box. A white C draws itself into the box. Next to it, a black N draws in very quickly. A pixel strikes below and forms the words "CARTOON NETWORK", forming the 2010-present Cartoon Network logo. After that, a ton of black pixels appear below and make "INTERACTIVE". The black pixels by the logo blink quickly two times. Topping it all off, the logo lightbulb-like disappears and we fade to black, once again. FX/SFX: The zoom out, the drawing, the pixels, the switch off. Music/Sounds: The new Cartoon Network jingle at the end of CN videos from their website, followed by a TV turning off sound. Availability: On new Cartoon Network games starting with Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion! for 3DS. Scare Factor: None. It's borrr-ing! Category:Rare video game logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki